


Found You

by DarkmoonSigel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angels, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, No mpreg, Not Beta Read, Sabriel - Freeform, Wings, angel au, just read it, shit summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alpha/omega thing for Supernatural. Castiel and Gabriel are omegas who can't find mates. Guess who shows up to fix that problem? Not beta read and no m-preg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ever write Alpha/omega stories so if something is off, that is why. That's all I got people. Not beta read. Don't waste your time bitching to me about it.

“They really expect us to go to this little shit show of theirs.” Gabriel’s contemptuously huffed out words were enough to make Castiel look up from his reading at his older sibling and sharer of living space for unbound omegas were nested together.

“It is our duty and as always, a great honor.” Castiel murmured, his tone soft but bone dry. A casual observer would have missed the thinly veiled loathing of the comment entirely, but Gabriel reveled in it, grinning back. The ’honor’ the two spoke of was, of course, the Chase, a time when all the omega angels took flight out in the open to lure some lucky or tenacious enough alpha angel into a permanent bond. The two angel would find each other through compatible scents and Grace, but also skill, cunning, and a flair of feather. 

A lazy alpha would not be able catch an omega who truly didn’t feel like being theirs, and a lack luster omega who put no effort into the game could be easily ignored by alphas. Most couplings happened early for angels, but the sarcastic ire from Castiel and Gabriel came from what they were and had been for quite some time now, a pair of omegas pushing the millennia mark. Unless killed in battle or in some line of duty from Heaven‘s will, angels were immortal so there was no limitation or time period for finding a mate but most found their significant other by the time they were about five hundred years old. As it was, Castiel and Gabriel were rapidly becoming ‘old hens‘. 

“I wish they’d let us skip out just once.” Gabriel sighed, his shoulders slumping at the thought with his wings following the sentiment, making it look like delicate rose gold filaments cloaked him, metallic feathers richly dripping off of his outline like a spilled sunset. Castiel nodded agreement but returned his focus to the book in his lap. It was an old complaint, one he already knew the outcome of. As head of the family, their oldest brother Michael would make them go, and once again, Castiel and Gabriel would be passed over, just like every year, just like every Chase. It got a little old and more than a little tiring this late in the game.

In all fairness, it really wasn’t either of their fault. Both were omegas, yes, but also male as well. While they could go into heats with all that came with that, neither would be able to produce any offspring. They would always be destined to be a secondary mate, one used solely to strengthen ties to other families of angels or for political gain through marriage. The problem with that though was with their own house being in such extremely high standing, they were at the pinnacle of the angel hierarchy. There was nowhere to marry up. A secondary marriage for either of them would be marrying or mating down. That or a political nightmare, so much so that no other angel wanted to even think being engaged to them. If Michael’s overbearing personality didn’t detour them in that delicate matter, Lucifer’s icy foreboding demeanor certainly would.

It didn’t help matters either that Gabriel was an archangel which meant greater flight ability from multiple pairs of wings, more speed, and an abundance of Grace given power. An archangel but also an omega, no one could catch him or his interest, at least not for very long. Gabriel was fast enough and wily enough to ensure this. He was famed among the other angels for being quite the trickster, and that alone was enough to divert most suitors who did not wish to be made a fool of. 

And then there was Castiel who was a different case entirely. Unlike most angels, he had been born with black wings. While dark plumage was not unusual or uncommon, it was usually broken up by another color or pattern. Castiel’s wings was pure though, without a single speck of white or other color in them, a saturated shade of black that seemed to absorb light. It was seen as ominous at best and a genetic defect at worst by the other angels who shunned Castiel for it, the seraph often alone and given wide berth with only Gabriel as his only form of company most of the time. All he had to do at the Chase was show off his wings and he would send the alphas fleeing from him. 

Trying not to think about their predicaments further, Castiel mused to himself at least he had his brother with him. Every year, he and Gabriel would go to the Chase where Castiel would be avoided like the Fallen and Gabriel would take his time torturing any alphas stupid enough to openly insult his younger brother or any thinking that they could catch him. When he was done or simply grew bored, Gabriel would join Castiel at their normal spot, and wait for the Chase to end, usually with a picnic lunch. Though angels didn‘t have to eat, Gabriel enjoyed it, especially the sweeter aspects of food. Castiel joined him more often than not merely to be polite, though he did like the taste of red meat. 

Of course skipping the Chase was out of the question. As bad as it was that two members of the Novak family couldn’t be paired off, it would be worlds worse if they didn’t make an appearance at the event. Wings and whispers would fly, heavy with gossip about it, and Michael was all about maintaining the clan’s dignity and good social standing. 

“Perhaps this time will be different.” Castiel attempted to appease his older brother with humor or at least his version of it, though his words sounded empty even to him. Grumping, Gabriel responded by flopping forward, his dead weight landing on Castiel’s back who was quite used to his older brother‘s melodramatics and didn’t bother to react, the archangel looking over the seraph’s shoulder at the book in his lap.

“You know you got one hell of a poker face but you can’t lie for shit.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Whatcha reading now, Cassie?”

“Shakespeare.” Castiel said, endeavoring to find his place again among the dream of mortals in and out of love being tricked by mischievous fae. 

“How is it?” Gabriel asked. Castiel was always getting strange tomes of some sort from the human world, the black winged seraph one of the first to even bother with the talking monkey’s basic language and their poorly constructed attempts at contained intelligence. Charcoal on animal skin had progressed to fragile papyrus, then to linen and even painted silk, and now paper, loose and bound in all sorts of different manners and materials. Gabriel hoped that the human would eventually progress to something more interesting, but Castiel remained intrigued by their scribbling. 

“Lyrical.” Castiel understated because he knew it would bother Gabriel. 

“You’re lucky I appreciate your sense of humor, you little goober. I hope you know that.” Gabriel chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Castiel’s cheek. It was meant with mirthful love but for some reason it made Casitel falter, the archangel feeling his brother grow still beneath him. “What’s wrong?”

“I just…I just wonder if anyone else ever will….” Castiel admitted quietly, so softly in fact that if Gabriel hadn’t been practically laying on top of him, he would have completely missed it. Castiel’s wings drooped at the word’s fall, echoed and answered by Gabriel’s own sigh. There was really nothing he could say that hadn’t been said before so Gabriel sat back to start grooming Castiel’s wings as the seraph’s shoulders shook, Castiel setting the book aside so that he would not get its pages wet. Even as silent tears marked paths down his pale cheeks, Castiel let himself relax his wings into Gabriel’s care and get lost in the sensation of it, knowing he would have to return the favor. It was soothing to do so though a futile gesture. They had to look their best for other angels who wouldn’t care. 

oOo

The Chase was held off the great souring white cliffs of God’s mountain, located in middle of the Garden. Floating pavilions, sweeping archways, and spiraling staircases of gleaming white marble circled the arena, offering a resting place or a place of respite for newly found couples. The air here was always crisp and clear, overly ripe with currents and breezes for either side to utilize to their benefit. In the largest structure that floated on air like a crown jewel above all else, made entirely of diamonds and pearls, the Metatron announced and introduced the who’s who of angels, all of Heaven’s families both big and small, ancient and new. 

The Novaks were always the first names reeled off, being of the highest orders of angels. Their ranks were full of archangels, more so than any other family and most of which were mated off to elite angels, honored warriors and influential leaders. The surprise of the day came from the announcement of the Winchesters joining the Chase.

A small but well known clan, the Winchesters were a funny group of angels who most considered had ‘gone native’ on Earth, even going so far as to change their Enochian names to something far more inelegantly human. Strange tendencies aside, the Winchesters were held in very high regard in Heaven and were greatly respected by the other angels. A family of hunters, they were famed among their own kind for slaying armies of demons, tracking down the most dangerous of adversaries, and even storming the gates of Hell itself to rescue innocent souls and kidnapped angels. The family of the Winchester offered up their sons to the Chase, Dean and Sam, this being their first having been too busy on Earth to participate. All of Heaven was eager to see who they would choose to mate with. 

Having already lost interest by then, Castiel and Gabriel missed this announcement, sneaking off to their normal hiding spot as soon as Host‘s attention was diverted by said newcomers. Being old hands at the Chase, Castiel and Gabriel knew all the most comfortable places to be ignored. One of their favorites was a broken pavilion, one that was missing its marble roof and was covered thickly in ivy. Attempts had been made to fix it by other angels, but the structure was stubborn and kept shattering itself despite anyone’s best efforts, which made it perfect in the pair’s eyes. 

The pavilion was far and out of the way enough that the brothers could watch, commenting to each other without being heard or seen by the other angels, but it was also near enough that they could tell when the Chase was over and they could go home by themselves. In between observations and the occasional taunting, Gabriel would sunbathe while Castiel sequestered himself in cool shadows and get lost in whatever he was reading at the time. No other angels bothered them, and the few that did happen to come across them soon left upon seeing who they were.

“I’m going to circle around. Do some face time so that Michael doesn’t bitch.” Gabriel said, shaking out his wings, all three pairs of them reddish gold and glittering like captured, compressed galaxies. Castiel admired but felt no envy toward them. All archangel’s wings were a thing of true beauty, and Gabriel’s own were no exception to this. Feathers of spun golden dust and heated light looked liquid as they were stretched out to their full capacity.

“Be gentle with them. Michael will be displeased if you make any more alphas cry.” Castiel reprimanded lightly, more involved with his reading that actually caring. In his opinion, the alphas got what they deserved if they chose to tempt fate and court disaster, i.e. a bored Gabriel. 

“I’ll try to keep that in mind but they make it so damn easy.” Gabriel teased, laughing his farewell as he took off with speeds that were blinding even to other angels. 

Castiel was thinking about switching to another book, not feeling in the mood for a romantic comedy anymore not matter how engaging it was, when a ruffle of feathers announced the presence of an angel landing near him. It surprised Castiel that Gabriel was done with his antics already but not enough to make him look up. The cool nose pressed up to the arch of his neck did though as another angel was suddenly very much intruding upon his personal space, one that was not his brother if the scents of tart apples, pines, and baking spices beginning to overwhelm Castiel were any indication. 

Startled and confused, Castiel shuffled back, his back soon hitting a marble wall, his wings and eyes going wide. Green eyes stared back at him with barely contained amusement, the other angel grinning at his awkward response. His own wings were up and out at his sides as well, to better show off his plumage of shimmering greens highlighted with gold specks like freckles on feather. It took a moment but Castiel soon realized not only was he being flirted with, but he was also being propositioned as well, the other angel definitely an alpha and definitely interested in him, his sweet. The spicy musk wafted off of his feathers, trying to entice the omega closer, close enough to be caught and mounted. 

As tantalizing an offer as that was, Castiel made himself not react, growing still. This happened from time to time, an alpha catching wind of him, following his pheromone scent here. Castiel knew what to do to end this farce between them as he turned his back to the alpha and showed him his wings, the pure dark repelling shade of them. It would be enough to send the alpha running and stop wasting both of their time. 

So Castiel was astounded and thrown off entirely from current events when hands sunk themselves deep into his downy plumes where feathered wing melded into smooth flesh. He was abruptly pulled back against a solid muscular body, the alpha pressing his nose back to Castiel’s throat, breathing him in deeply.

“Awesome.” the alpha angel purred in deep warm tones thick enough with want and lust that it made Castiel shiver in immediate response. Even more so when a wet stripe was licked up his neck to his jaw with a hot tongue. Castiel was drowning in the smells of hot apple pie and deep woods, feeling an unfamiliar wetness begin forming between his legs to drip down his thighs. The alpha must have noticed it too, his roughened hands slinking down lower to grip at Castiel’s hips, holding the seraph firmly against a hardening length of impressive size.

Despite the near overwhelming urge to just let himself be taken, just once be bent over and positioned on his hands and knees, Castiel dug into the last reserve of his control and responded by beating his wings, hard, hitting the other angel in the sides and face with the blunt of his wings. An angel’s wings were some of their finest weapons with abilities to bludgeon with width or slice finely with feathers that could turn from soft to steel with a flicker of Grace and will. 

Castiel didn’t really want to fight the alpha, would rather surrender to him, but had enough sense to know that both of them would regret it later. Though it was rare, some matings were ill fated and unfit to maintain for either angel. Angels from broken bonds seldom found mates again, their Graces marred or warped beyond repair for some reason, and as cursed as Castiel felt sometimes, he did not want to be among those broken angels. To his surprise though, the alpha backed off, raising his hands up in defense and pacification as he guarded himself with his own wings, the feathers fanned wide to shield him. 

“What the hell is your problem?” the green angel asked with a sparking glare, his Grace making his beautiful eyes a distinct shade of glittering emerald. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Castiel shot back, hiding himself once again in shadow, his wings curled about him protectively, flight feather sharp and pointed outward.

“Damn, I thought that was obvious.” the green angel went from angered to embarrassed quickly, rubbing the back of his neck with a fairly human gesture as his wings grew slack with it, folding back neatly on themselves. “Claiming you, or at least trying to. It‘s my first Chase and….”

“Obviously.” Castiel interrupted bluntly, waving all that off as he deemed it unimportant as he let his own wings relax and drop. “Why?”

The green angel blinked back at him in surprise, his jaw dropping a bit open in shock. “Ummm…..because it is the Chase and that’s kinda the point of it?”

“I have black wings.” Castiel supplied helpfully, making said wings flutter a bit, his inky feather rustling in soft whispers. He shifted uncomfortably, his body begging to respond to the alpha’s presence, muscles feeling pliant and fluid, and wings lax with invitation. He wanted to cross his thighs, the slick wetness between beginning to feel uncomfortable as it chilled and grew tacky on his skin.

“Thanks but I kinda gathered that for myself, having eyes and all.” the green angel said flatly with a grimance, running his hands through his short sandy brown hair before looking up with a more friendly smile. “Look, let’s try this again. I’m Dean Winchester.”

Castiel blinking in surprise at the name, having heard it before in impressive tales told by other angels, but remained motionless and quiet. “And you are?” Dean prompted after a moment, his smile beginning to falter and look stressed. Unlike most angels who favored loose fitting clothing and went barefoot, the kind of which most humans deemed as togas and tunics, the famed hunter angel wore pants made from animal skins in earthen tones, and many layers of woven clothe, all of which was obviously of human origin. His tight apparel made his arousal that more apparent, straining and tenting against the front of the garment. As disconcerting as Dean’s appearance was, his erection made Castiel’s mouth run dry as his thighs grew more sodden knowing it was all for him and he could take it if only he relented a bit, but certain things still needed to be addressed.

“Castiel Novak.” the black winged angel managed out with a parting sigh. If his wings didn’t send Dean flying off then his family’s name surely would. 

“That’s a mouthful. I’m just gonna call you Cas instead.” was all Dean decided, the angel licking his lips as he edged closer to Castiel who stared back at him dumbfounded. “So what are you doing here all by your lonesome?”

“I was enjoying my book.” Castiel said, realizing that he still had the novel in hand. He showed it to Dean whose eyes never left his face, dismissing the book’s existence entirely to keep staring into Castiel‘s eyes.

“Why aren’t you being chased?” Dean asked, his tongue running over his lips in odd habit. Hazily, Castiel wondered if it was something he had picked up from humans, not that he cared at the moment. All he could really think about was that tongue on him, doing things to him, tasting him everywhere, working its length in his slick and slit. “Not that I’m complaining. I would rather not waste my time fighting off other dicks with wings.”

“It takes two to do so. I have remiss for partner in this endeavor.” the words sounded entirely too bitter to Castiel’s ears. He folded his wings around his shoulders like a cloak to keep himself together, Dean’s eyes dropping from his own to track their motion.

“Well, hey there, partner.” Dean smiled, all the while getting closer to the other angel, stalking him with a predator‘s patience and grace. He kept his wings low and out so that the flight feathers brushed the ground. The omega was tense and unsure, Castiel proven that he could defend himself, not that he had to. Dean wasn’t about to force himself on someone, even if that someone smelled like leather, ocean breezes, and cold winter night air, and had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen this side of Heaven or Hell. “You gotta play if you wanna win.” 

“I have ‘played’ more than enough. I thank you for your concern but at this point, it is just a redundant act in futility. No one wants a weak link in their family chain.” Castiel muttered low. He was shivering from want and need, and an aching of loneliness what seemed never ending, all of which made his wings, his horrible inky black wings press closer to his greedy body, begging to be used and filled just once, even if it meant being discarded afterward. 

The lightest of touches that encircled him made the dark seraph look up to find himself being held within the confines of Dean’s wings, the appendages being carefully placed over him as Dean’s fingers wove their lengths into black feathers to pry them away from Castiel‘s body. “Are you trying to tell me that no one has ever chased you before because you have black wings?” Dean sounded angry and Castiel had no idea why, too busy melting internally to care as he let his wings press back against Dean’s own, not to push them off but to rub up against them so that their feathers mingled and their Graces meshed as feathers met. 

Despite emotions and tingling sensations threatening to overwhelm him, Castiel managed to give Dean a withering look. “Obviously. Please leave now. I wish you luck with your next chase.” and with that started to draw way back toward his books, shadows, and solitude. Dean didn’t let go of him though, and would not let him leave either, greenish gold wings holding Castiel in place as strong roughened hands gripped him, Dean pulling Castiel close enough to place a light kiss to his pulse which picked up in response. 

“I like your wings. I think they’re gorgeous.” Dean murmured, working his way up to Castiel’s ear with kisses alone to start teasing the shell of it with teeth and tongue, the flesh between growing hotly flushed. 

“And I don’t give a damn what other asshat angels think,” Dean whispered. “And you shouldn’t either.” 

Shuddering, Castiel let out a gasp as he drew back, daring to meet the alpha’s gaze. The omega was met with a lazy smile and blown pupils. “Now Cas, you have a choice. I can mount and claim the hell outta you, or you can let me chase you,” Dean offered, running his fingers through Castiel’s dark hair, their stare intensely held. Castiel’s brain tried to keep up even while it melted in on itself. “I’m good with either, though if you go with the first, you have to keep it to yourself. Sammy will never let me live it down and accuse me of being a lazy asshole. Or you can give me one hell of a chase, one that everyone will be talking about.”

“I might escape.” Castiel murmured, leaning in finally to place his lips to Dean’s own, letting his breath play over the sensitive skin there. It was disrupted with his chin was firmly taken in hand, and Castiel was once again made to look into the deep forest of green eyes.

“Sweetheart, there is no place you can go that I won’t follow.” Dean promised solemnly. “You can bet your wings on that, but if you are gonna go, you had better do it now. Your options are growing slimmer the longer I am with you.” The alpha’s wings reflected his words, the golden green wealth of feathers already trying to wrap themselves around Castiel to cage and keep him. 

Heart trying to beat out of his chest, Castiel pushed the alpha away from him as he ran to the edge of the pavilion, diving off of it as midnight unfurled behind him in feathered form. He didn’t have to look back. The rustle of wings followed close behind him wherever he flew. 

oOo 

The alphas, new and old, were repulsively stupid this year, more so than usual in his not so humble opinion. Gabriel had already emasculated several for even attempting to chase him, the idiots reminding the archangel of mindless cattle he had seen on Earth going after a red cloth. Like the blood sport, the participants were mercilessly cut down. Now Gabriel was amusing himself by riding higher tumultuous breezes that other angels with only one pair of wings couldn’t handle, the archangel lazily showing off his stunning plumage as he glided with ease, taunting as he surveyed the playing field. 

A pair of dark wings caught Gabriel’s attention, the archangel instantly recognizing Castiel’s black plumage. To his shocked delight, his brother was being chased by a green winged angel who was hot on his tail feathers. As much as Castiel weaved and dove, the other never let up, not once. Castiel gave a merry chase, graceful and elegantly elusive beyond description, but in the end was taken down by his pursuing alpha, the green winged angel tackling Castiel around the waist. Gabriel whistled low when they dropped out of sight, tangled up fully in one another. 

“Well, well. Will wonders never cease.” Gabriel laughed. “Good for you, little brother. It’s about damn time.” It was a bittersweet sentiment, though he was truly happy for Castiel in his heart. The dark winged seraph was one in a million, unlike any other angel. He deserved to be happy. The idiot who’d caught him had better be his everything and more to him or else Gabriel was going to make the rest of his existence a living Hell. 

Gabriel would have contemplated this sort of other angel’s future demise further and in great detail, but he was dinged in the back of the head with something small and hard. Even while startled, Gabriel managed to catch the object in time to find it was a piece of candy, a chocolate covered caramel to be exact. Looking around, Gabriel couldn’t find any other angel in his near vicinity as the archangel cautiously popped the candy into his mouth. It was sweet creamy goodness that made him moan out loud in pleasure. 

To his delight and annoyance, he was hit in the head again with another piece which he quickly caught and consumed. This time though his assailant didn’t make it to his cloud cover in time as Gabriel intersecting his means of escape. 

“You know weapons are illegal in the Chase.” Gabriel pointed out. The other angel chuckled as Gabriel openly appraised him. Though he only had one pair of wings, which were a lovely bluish green with spotted bronze patterns upon them, his wingspan were huge, the tall angel’s height and winged width easily managing the harsh wind currents. Looking on and up, Gabriel couldn’t help but notice his long soft looking hair that brushed at tanned shoulders, and hazel eyes that couldn’t quite seem to decide what color they wanted to be. His musk stated that he was an alpha as well, Gabriel picking up contrasting scents of brown sugar, book ink, and of that heat that lingers between you and the covers in the morning with undertones of espresso. 

“I don’t think chocolate can be considered deadly or a weapon.” the bluish angel said easily, his boyish smile easy and wide and too charming for anyone else‘s good. Gabriel found himself liking it far more than he should. 

“Shows how much you know.” Gabriel snorted. “Who are you?” And that was an unusual question for him, the archangel knowing most of Heaven’s Host by name, character, and deed.

“Sam Winchester and you’re Gabriel.” the angel answered ducking his head in a show of respect, though he raised it soon enough to Gabriel’s relief. A show of deference was fine but he hated kiss ass angels. 

“That’s what they call me.” Gabriel drawled. Big strapping angel or not, he wasn’t about to let this Sam Winchester know that he was already in good favor with him. “I see my reputation proceeds me. Whatcha want, gigantor? Besides making me a target that is.”

“I wanted to talk to you. Seemed the best way to get your attention.” Sam carelessly shrugged.

“You’ve got it for now if you have anymore of those.” Gabriel said. “Preferably not thrown at my head.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Sam said, tossing another candy at the archangel’s forehead before taking off.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Gabriel told the other angel, having already intercepted him. To his surprise, Sam dropped out of the air, letting himself plummet out of reach to escape. Gabriel followed easily to be smacked between the eyes by another piece. 

“You little shit.” Gabriel snapped even as he chewed the sweet caramel goodness, though he was a little impressed by the other’s targeting skill while in mid-flight. “At least aim for my mouth.”

“Ok.” Sam said, coming to a dead stop. Following so close behind, Gabriel couldn’t stop in time as he bodily slammed into the other angel. Wings, arms, and long legs instantly went around him, tangling all their limbs together to keep him close, Gabriel realizing belated what just had happened. Lips were pressed to his own, the archangel’s mouth parted open and consumed as they fell out of the sky, wind merrily whistling all around them. For being a sneaky, Gabriel had to give credit where credit was due. If he really wanted to, he could make Sam explode with a snap of his fingers. The kid was either seven shades of neon crazy or had balls the size of melons. From the way that he kissed, Gabriel was willing to bet it was a little of both. Whatever it was, he liked. He liked a lot.

“You cheated.” Gabriel panted, breaking them apart long enough to do so. Sam’s lips chased his own so that the angel could mouth his answer into them.

“No. I improvised.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and such are always appreciated.


End file.
